PILOT & FEASIBILITY CORE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The purpose of the Pilot & Feasibility Core (PFC) of the Center for Transdisciplinary Collaborative Research in Self-Management Science (TCRSS) will be to provide junior and/or new investigators with funds to establish their programs of research in self-management interventions that are transdisciplinary in approach. The PFC will also support established researchers who wish to depart from their current research focus to test new ideas related to self-management science. The specific aims of the PFC are to: 1. Mentor potential pilot investigators in the development of research proposals that are culturally tailored, theoretically sound, and transdisciplinary in approach to improve self-management of chronic diseases. 2. Establish a rigorous review and approval process of proposals submitted to RFAs publicized by the PFC. Proposal review criteria will be developed by the TCRSS Center and employed by a committee charged with the scientific review of submitted proposals. The review committee will comprise UT Austin transdisciplinary researchers, investigators from the St. David's Center for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Research in Underserved Populations and external researchers with expertise in self-management science or in innovative technological approaches. 3. Oversee and support Center Pilot Investigators' efforts to obtain regulatory approvals, including institutional review board approval of human subjects research and NINR approval of pilot projects prior to awarding of pilot funds. 4. Monitor the progress of Center pilot investigators in meeting specific aims identified in pilot studies funded by the TCRSS Center, as well as in using pilot study findings to build future research studies and acquire major funding.